Lost in the Past Found in the Future
by ERX06001
Summary: Our favorite blond hero vanishes thought dead but centuries later a fight between master and pupil awakens what once though to have vanished Rater M just to be sure Time-travel
1. Chapter 1

_PART I_

It was just a regular day in Kohana as the 12th Hokage sat in her chair looking outside of her window seeing the clear skies and the happy people prancing around. She turned around and looked at the framed pictures of all the past Kages of Kohana. She was the second youngest Kage (first female) to ever be selected and she felt great pride in her accomplishment. The first was Uzumaki Naruto, he had been selected at age 19 and had served until he was 23 when he had suddenly vanished without a trace.

A loud **BOOM** was heard and she turned around to see a giant white Wolf (size of 3 story house) was out side of the village on its head rested an old man who she recognized as Zeon Inuzuka the former Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village who had been banished after been found guilty of performing inhuman experiments which were only rivaled by those conducted by Orochimaru centuries a go. The female Hokage jumped out of from her window in the roof of the nearby building and quickly made her way at the border of her village follow by about 4 anbu squads.

"Zeon you bastard" she screamed looking at the 47 year old man who was wearing a black cloak and underneath some black shinobi battle armor (similar to what Sarutobi wore when he faced Orochimaru)

"Ah it a pleasure to see you again Kuina" he mocked as he looked at the browed haired red eyed 25 woman who was wearing her white Kage robe (she is a descendent of Kurenai).

" Is that how you greet your old ment…" his sentence was interrupted as he was forced to dodge a shower a kunai and shuriken coming from the Kuina. He had no problem dodging but most of the projectiles hit the wolf and suddenly **BOOM **the wolf went down bleeding as it howled in pain.

Zeon was a bit surprised but then he realized that the kunai had explosive tags attached to them. Realizing that his wolf was out of the battle he decided that dispelling the jutsu would be an appropriate course of action if he did not want to loose one of his tools.

Zeon was suddenly charged by what seemed an army of anbu but he quickly even the odds as he made a cross shaped seal and screamed Shadow Clone Jutsu and several clones of himself appeared and began charging at the anbus.

Several minutes later Zeon found himself on the loosing side of the battle as Kuina and even more shinobi had engaged him "_Damn it I wish he would hurry up this is getting to close for comfort"_ thought Zeon as he dodged an Ice lance that was heading toward him

Kuina seemed puzzled by her former mentors action "_What the hell is he doing I know he is desperate to destroy us but he is not suicidal, there is no way someone of his intellectual status does not realize that this is a loosing battle." _

Realizing that the only option he had left was to use his untested justu he quickly formed some hand seals and shouted Forbidden Art: Impure Reincarnation and suddenly a very large black orbed formed and slowly began to change shape into that of a man.

All of the people that were participating in the battle suddenly froze as an inhumanly amount of killing intent directed from the new figure washed over everybody like a tsunami.

The dust quickly began to fade and the appearance of the new figure became more obvious.

By the left side of a frozen Zeon stood a 6 foot 1 male with a black cape and golden fires at the bottom underneath seemed to be a standard jonin vest and black baggy pants with kunai holders on the left leg. The most distinguishing aspect was the six whisker marks and what seemed a flawless tanned skin. He also wore a white and red Kage hat which prevented from the others seeing his eyes and hair. The figure was about to move but a man in what looked like anbu clothing appeared in Zeons right side and quickly said "Master Zeon I was unable to locate or retrieve the Forbidden Phoenix scroll from her office the Intel was inaccurate"

The Kohana nins were unable understand what just happened except for Kuina to whom suddenly it made perfect sense. She began to charge at Zeon who pointed and said to the black caped figure "GO my subject and vaporize this pathetic excuse for a Hokage".

What happened next was totally unexpected when the figure turned to its right and kicked Zeon about 100 feet across the field. Into a tree which was shattered into five different segments. Zeons subordinate quickly tried to attack the figure with his sword aiming for his chest but the sword was shattered by the mans attack which was a big ball of swirling blue and red coming from his hand, unfortunately for the unnamed accomplice the mans attack did not stop at destroying his sword but it continued until it reached the mans stomach and completely destroying major organs which gave the man a painful but instant death. The last words the dead man heard came in the form of a whisper of the black cloaked man which was: Rasengan.

Zeon was cursing his luck not only had he not found what he was looking and lost a loyal subject but he had made a new end powerful enemy which had shattered his ribcage into pieces. Mustering all his remaining strength he quickly shushined away and cut his losses.

Back with Kuina and the others the figure moved closer to her removing his hat and reviling his crystal blue eyes that seemed as deep as the ocean and his golden spiky untamed long golden hair. What surprised the Kohana nins the most was the leaf headband which was slightly covered by his golden hair.

The figure extended his free hand to Kuina and said "Hi, I'm not sure what just happened but I'm Uzumaki Naruto the six Hokage of the Hiden Villege of the Leaf, nice to meet you"

_PART II_

Silver liquid dripped down his face as he watched, what seemed a perfect sunset from his favorite spot ( Hokage Monument ). He looked to his left and say a few familiar faces. The next head to the left was that of Tsunade, just thinking of her made him cry harder as he remembered all the good times he had teasing her about her age and bribing/blackmailing her to help him with his paperwork. A light smile appeared as he saw the next head which still had the words "Number One Kage" on top of it.

"_I can't believe the genjutsu I put is still in effect_" he though as he looked at next head.

"_Konohamaru I wish I had been there to pass my hat on to you_" he quickly got and wiped his face with his sleeve as he heard footsteps behind him. After he regained his composure and in a calm yet cherry tone spoke "I wish you people would just say 'Hi' once in a while instead of sneaking up on a guy, or have manners just disappeared wile I was on my long vacation" as he turned and looked with a smile at the two female anbu guards.

"Naruto-sama" said the female anbu in a cat mask "we are you guards and we would appreciate it if you would stop running from us, it is our job to protect you"

Naruto let out a sigh and replied "would you cut the 'sama' thing is very uncomfortable" and than jokingly added "and please I know I have been out of the loop for a few centuries but I am still a Kage level shinobi , I can take care of my self or is you think Im incapable of defending my self"

The cat masked anbu quickly responded "I would never; It's just that we have been ordered to be by your side"

A smirk appeared in Narutos face as he said "Oh so that's it then you find me un- trustworthy and have been send to keep an eye on me, this is a sad day indeed when a Kage has lost the trust of his people"

The dragon masked anbu in a calm tone answered "That is not the case it is simply or job to follow the absolute orders of our Kage and we are just doing so".

"Oh if that is so, than kiss me" said Naruto with a large smirk on his face

"W-what" came a hesitant answer from both the female anbu.

"Well you both said that orders from a Kage are absolute so what are you waiting for" said Naruto who was laughing on the inside.

"But.." the cat masked anbu tried to make a case but that was as far as she got when Naruto interrupted and in a playfull tone said " Or is it that you find me unworthy of being a Kage"

Both anbu females silently shook their head signifying 'no' as he continued "Oh so than you both find me so unappealing that, you would disobey an order from a Kage"

"N-no, that is most certainly not the case" was response from the cat masked anbu as she received a nod from the dragon masked anbu who at this time was slightly blushing under her mask.

"So you find me attractive then" said Naruto in an amused tone.

Shortly after both female anbus looked at each other and back at Naruto and gave a hesitant nod. They were about to say something but Naruto suddenly vanished and reappeared behind them and put his arms on both oftheir shoulders and whispered in an amused and satisfied tone in their ears "Well if that's the case I will definitely keep you both in mind"

After that he quickly formed some hand seals and flame shushined away leaving two frozen, red faced anbus who were both thinking on the lines of "_How did this conversation come to that_".

Naruto appeared in the Hokage building chuckling about the event that just occurred as he prepared to go into Kuinas former office. "_Well I'm glad some things have not changed, I still have not lost my touch and what batter way to keep my prankster spirit on top of my game, than to tease the over serious anbu officers"._

Naruto made his way to Kuinas office and knocked on the door. Upon hearing "Enter" he opened the door and made his way in.

Inside the room were five people: Kuina, her two masked adviser who introduced themselves as Moon and Sun, the Male head of the Inuzuka Clan Kion and the young female head of the Hyuuga Clan Hisha which gave him a sudden felling of déjà vu.

Upon introduction Naruto noticed that Hisha was paying close attention to him. Not wanting to waste a perfect chance to tease the Hyuuga head he quickly said "Take a picture it lasts longer" looking at Hisha

After the comment Hisha turned slightly red but not from embarrassment but from anger.

"Excuse me but was that comment directed at me" she said looking at Naruto.

"Well I don't see any other people with a perverted Kekkei Genkai looking at me" this comet earned a light chuckle from Sun and Kion but a somewhat disappointing look from Kuina who was thinking "_I cant believe that this guy is rumored to be one of the strongest Kages to ever live_"

"Past Kage or not you will hold your tongue boy" said a mad Hisha who was about to continue criticizing him but was suddenly interrupted by a laughing Naruto, which further angered Hisha.

"I'm sorry" he said surprising them "It's just that I could not help myself you look almost exactly like Hinata" earning a wide eyed look from Hisha. "Do you mean as in The Hinata Hyuuga" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know of The Hinata Hyuuga but if you mean the daughter of Hiashi and Hana Hyuuga than yes, why?" said Naruto in a confused tone.

The Elder, Kuina and both Clan Heads looked surprised. For him to speak of Hinata so casually made them wonder. They had all heard stories of Hinata when they were younger. She was the greatest Clan leader the Hyuuga had ever had; she had abolished the Hyuuga curse seal and was known as the Ice Iron Maiden because of her unsurpassed elemental taijutsu skills. Even to this day her junken skills remain unsurpassed by any Hyuuga.

After a few moments of silence and realization that he had insulted her and her entire Clan she looked at him with an angry face and said "What did you mean 'perverted' Kekkei Genkai ? ".

Naruto chuckled and said "Well you eyes can see through cloth and other objects so I thought it was clear what I meant"

While the rest of the group were slightly amused Hisha was red as a tomato and responded in a calm yet embarrassed voice "We w-would never c-commit such inappropriate acts with our doujutsu"

A smirking Naruto who seemed very amazed calmly said "Really I use to catch Hinata all the time using it on me of course it was not that hard since every time she used it she would faint and had blood dripping out her nose" this comment made Kuina and Moon slightly pink and Hisha even darker shades of red.

After he was done teasing Hiasha, Naruto began telling stories of him and the Rookie while the others listened in curiosity of their adventured. He than showed some pictured he had in his wallet of all the people he considered precious, the people in the room looked shocked at the pictures seeing people they all recognized from history, there was; Garra the 5 leader of the Sand Village, There was young Konohamaru , Tsunade, Sakura one of the best Medic Nins to ever exist in which most pictures was shown chasing Naruto, there was also Sasuke who was considered the true founding father of the Uchiha because his descendants could all unlock the final for of the Sharingan without killing their close friend of suffering from blindness. After literally seeing a piece of the past and sharing some laughter. Kuina in a serious tone asked Naruto " Naruto-sama I am not complaining that you are here but how is this possible"

The atmosphere became very serious as Naruto took a deep breath and said "Well it all started 1 week before I was suddenly transported here, that was very ordinary until I received a new Summoning Contract…."

_PART III_

Before Naruto began his tale of how he was brought to the present and all five guests made themselves comfortable in Kuinas office while itching with anticipation of the tale to come.

FLASHBACK

Naruto was sitting in his office reviewing the candidates for the chunin exam while Tsunade sat in the chair on his right helping him, muttering under her breath "Stupid blond bastard forcing me to help by blackmailing with the negatives of my sweet 16th birthday"

Naruto just chuckled and continued with his paperwork. "You know Tunade-hime it could always be worse" he said. As vain pooped in her head and she turned at him and half screaming "How the hell could it be worse, I'm forced to do a job that I hated when I had this job and to put icing on the cake I am being blackmailed by my successor" she said as she took a deep breath. Naruto shook his head and smiled which sort of freaked her out. The smile looked reminded her of the smiles Orochimaru got when he saw blood.

"Well" he said as his smile widen "The negatives of your birthday could have been found by Jiraiya and they could have ended up as the cover page of his book"

Tsunade paled at the comment and quickly said "Don't even joke about that, woman all around the Elemental Nations have nightmares about that".

"Naruto remember you always said you would use 'Shadow Clones' to deal with paperwork what changed" she asked wondering why when he had the chakra reserves to be able to handle the technique.

"My perspective changed, when I was younger I always thought that being strong would be enough to guarantee me the job but after Sarutobi died I realized that strength alone is not enough so if I have to deal with some political aspects of the job to keep my people safe I will do it properly without any shortcuts" he said with a genuine smile on his face. Then with a smirk on his face he said "Plus its not like I'm alone I have you here to keep me company"

"You miserable bastard, just you wait until I get some dirt on you and then when were are both on even ground, ill show you"

Naruto turned and smiled at "Well I guess the saying 'misery loves company is true', and about fighting you on even ground I don't think so, I'm a shinobi so fighting fair is not really my thing".

Tsunade smirked as she had the perfect comeback in mind but "Damn br…" was all she could get out of her moth as a small **Boom** was heard and their attention was diverted to the center of the office where a small frog appeared.

"Hey Gamakichi what's up?" asked Naruto as he took a scroll out of his desk and opened it he began forming seals but stopped as the orange frog began to speak.

"Well Bro dad asked me to come here and give you this" he jumped on Narutos desk and handed him a black box with toad written on top of it. Naruto opened the box and found a letter inside. After reading the letter and memorizing its contents he used simple fire manipulation to burn the letter to a crisp.

He took out another scroll out of his desk and opened it this time he quickly began forming identical single handed hand seals and placed both his palms in both of the scrolls.

With two **POOF **sounds from the scrolls two different items appeared. One scroll contained four candy bars while the other contained a semi large sake bottle.

He gave the candy bars to Gamakichi who quickly thanked him and said he was his a favorite summoner. Tsunade was eying the sake bottle which did not go unnoticed by Naruto who quickly handed it to her.

"Tsunade-hime I am afraid I have to leave for a while and I will be leaving the village under you care" Both the frog and the princess looked at him with shocked faces from what he just said.

"Naruto you are the Kage you can not just leave when you want to it does not work like that if it did I would have been out of here every weekend and went gambling in Wave country" said Tsunade with a serious look on her face. Naruto was trying hard not to laugh at her but then he remembered how serious she was about gambling so he decided to drop it.

"Bro what's up with the serious look, this isn't like you" said the frog. Naruto turned to the frog with a smile and said "Nothing to worry about Gamakichi, tell your dad ill meet him there" and with that the frog disappeared and went back to the summon realm.

Naruto turned to Tsunade who seemed as she was about to say something but was suddenly interrupted as he pulled her head toward him and kissed her in the forehead.

"Ill see you Tsunade-kasa" he said and disappeared in a swirl of flames. Naruto went into his home estate (Namikaze) and took a blank scroll from his desk and began to write.

After about eight hours of writing he had completed seven large scrolls. He made 200 hand seals and said Space/Time Art: Dimensional Pocket. A square black mirror appeared in front of him and he began putting six of the seven scrolls into it. After he was done he did two hand sighs and said Release and the black mirror started to fade away into nothingness.

Naruto took his remaining large scroll and made his way out his house he went to the post office and mailed the scroll to his office in seven days.

He stared into the round tattoo that was located in the inside of his palm which began to glow red and a tri edged kunai appeared. ( Naruto has put seals into his palms where he can store his fathers _modified_ kunais). With a black flash he diapered from his village without anyone knowing.

After running for about 3 hours at the speed of Descending Shadow Dragon (the name of Narutos technique for his Advance version of Flying Thunder Dragon) Naruto made way through the forest and found him self looking at a giant lake with the full moon reflecting at it. The view seemed magical but he did not have time to look at the scenery. He cut his thumb with his canine tooth and rapidly made some hand seals, places his palm on the ground and screamed Summoning Technique. In front of him stood a gigantic toad with a pipe on his mouth.

"Hey brat good to see you made it" said Gamabunta in a playful manner.

"You make it sound as if I have a choice" said Naruto who jumped on top of Gamabuntas head.

"Hehe well your correct about that so I'm guessing you know what about to happen" said Gamabunta in a now dead serious tone.

"No" said Naruto shaking his head "The elder toad sage (Pa) never mentioned anything except that if I am chosen I have no choice but to take the test and if i fail I die".

"Well then let us not keep her any longer" said the toad as he began chanting in an ancient language. After about twenty minutes the toad stopped and screamed Ancient Technique: Earth Guardian Summoning. After that the lake began to drain in what seemed like a whirlpool. In a mater of seconds all the water had disappeared and all that remained was mud. Afterwards the mud began to rise until it took form of a turtus. The giant black turtle seemed to be twice the size of Gamabunta with a large tree on its back (Picture black Torterra from Pokemon).

Gamabunta bowed in respect to one of the guardians of the earth. "It's an honor to see you Gaia (Greek mythology goddess of earth)" said the toad.

"Likewise little one" said Gaia which earned a snicker from Nanuto but was quickly silenced by a death glare from Gamabunta.

"It is also very pleasant to finally meet you in person Naruto-san" said Gaia

Naruto quickly bowed and replied "The pleasure is all mine Gaia-sama"

"He seems well mannered are you sure this is the real one and not some imposter in Tranformation" said Gaia in an amused tone.

Gamabunta smirked and nodded his head which unfortunately for Naruto send him flying of Gamabuntas head toward Gaia. Gaia quickly used one of the vines from the tree on its back to catch Naruto from his waist.

Still hanging midair from the vines Naruto turned toward Gamabunta and yelled " You did that on purpose didn't you, you overfed frog" this earned him a laughing sound from Gaia who than quickly said " I guess you are the real one". Upon hearing this Gamabunta also started laughing which caused Naruto to redden from embarrassment.

Gaia slowly lowered Naruto down making sure not to hurt him. Gamabunta took this time to bow again toward Gaia, then looked at Naruto and said "Well brat this is officially the last you meet me as you summoned". With a smile he added "Good luck with the test brat" and with that he disappeared in a giant POOF of smoke leaving a semi uncomfortable Naruto with Gaia.

"I take it you have been informed on why you are here" said Gaia looking at Naruto who was now released from the vines.

Naruto nodded than answered "I am here to be tested if I am worthy of being a partner to you and your clan and if I fail to meet your expectations I am to be drowned by a sea of mud".

Gaia smiled and said "Well that pretty much sums it up except for the drowning you in mud thing Pops just made that up to scare you" this comment earned a sigh of of relief from Naruto who smiled back at Gaia.

"But know this Naruto" said Gaia in a serious tone "should you fail to meet our expectation of you, you will die".

Naruto now had a determined and serious expression on his face which came on rarely. The only time he had, had this expression on was when he faced and defeated Madara Uchiha in the war between Mist and Leaf. (Short version after he killed Madara the council after a long inner conflict saw him worthy of being a Kage and allowed him to become the sixth. _Let me know if you guys want me to portray the the battle and the council fight I could add it to one of the next chapters)_

Gaias question was answered with a nod from Naruto.

Gaia eyes turned green and looked at Naruto. The gaze seemed so deep that to Naruto it seemed as if she was looking directly into his soul. Unknown to Naruto that is exactly what she was doing. After a few minutes of complete silence Gaia smiled and said "Naruto you have been judged and found worthy of being our partner" This earned a big smile from Naruto but the smile faded with Gaias next words.

"Naruto it is true that you have been proven worthy but another problem has risen". "The seal which holds one of the tailed beasts is slowly fading and with time it only further weaken until the beast has completely taken over your body and mind". Naruto started to panic and tears slowly formed in his eyes realizing what would happen to his loved ones if the beast was set free.

Feeling Narutos pain Gaia spoke "There is only one way for this to end you must confront the Kyuubi". Naruto looked at her with widen eyes. Gaia continued " you must fight until one soul prevails and becomes dominant over the body and mind while the other remains but a wispier in the other head".

"How?" was all Naruto could muster before Gaia spoke again "You will go deep into your subcontinent and that is where you will fight". "I can already do that" said Naruto.

"No you can't, you simply visit him in his cell while asking for power" said Gaia. After this statement Naruto lowered his head for a moment and then quickly looked up at Gaia and said "What do I do?"

Gaia looked at him and said "You will release both souls from the body and you will both fight for superiority."

"Ok then" said Naruto "let's get started"

"You do not understand this is not something that can just happened in a minute or so it takes centuries even millenniums for a soul to completely overpower another" said Gaia

"I do not have that kind time unfortunately" said Naruto

"I do have a technique that will help but the danger is great because the chance of coming back is very slim"

"Do it" said Naruto

"Are you sure, this technique will send your body and soul into a limbo like place where you could be trapped for eternity" said Gaia

Naruto nodded. Gaia looked into his sad eyes understanding his pain then said "Do you wish to see you family one last time before we begin; you do not have to do this now."

Naruto shook his head than said "If I go back it will be impossible for me to separate from them even knowing the danger I pose to them" "I do have one request though" said a sad Naruto with tear in his eyes.

"What is it?" said Gaia. " I want you to tell Gamabunta to inform then that I failed the test" said Naruto. "Why" asked a confused Gaia "Because if they think I did this for them they will never forgive themselves." Replied Naruto

"Understood" said Gaia "Are you ready?"

"Yes" replied Naruto as he sat down in a meditating position in front of Gaia

Gaias eyes began to glow green as it began to chant in an ancient language as a black slime started to engulf Naruto, the spell was finally finished on the sixth day of uninterrupted chanting. Naruto was trapped in a solid black sphere which started to glow darker and then just disappeared.

Gaia sight and took a deep breath and then disappeared into the ground and went to inform Gamabunta of Narutos message.

A week later after Narutos disappearance almost everybody he knew was gathered in his office in front of a sobbing Tsunade and a large scroll. She then started to explain the situation while whispers broke out. "Maybe the test took longer then expected said" said a sobbing Sakura. "No" said a sobbing Tsunade than she explained the message from Gamabunta and everyone started to cry. Tsunade opened the large scroll and inside were several instructions in case he had perished. There were dozens of individual small scrolls inside the large one for everyone in the room. They began reading and in almost all of the personal scrolls he thanked them. The last message in all the scrolls was "If you cry or blame yourself about my loss I will kick your ass so hard that you grandchildren will feel it BELIEVE IT" this last comment brought small smiles to their faces. Narutos wealth the Namikaze Uzumaki fortune was spread into the village but 25 percent went to the orphanage at Narutos request.

Naruto opened his eyes and he stood in a white room in front of him stood a red nine-tailed fox. Below him stood his real body in a meditating position. Naruto smirked and said "Well then fur-ball lets get this party started". Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours into days, days into weeks, weeks into months , months into years, years into decades and decades into centuries but finally after 216 years of fighting Narutos pure soul and desire protect completely overpowered the foxes tainted soul. After the soul returned into the body Naruto went into a long sleep for 27 years until he was awoken by the words that Zeon spoke Forbidden Art: Impure Reincarnation then suddenly the black orb engulfed Naruto again until he was were he meet Zeon and Kuina.

FLASHBACK END

"And that's what happened" said Naruto watching the people around the room with jaws in the floor. He then with a foxy grin asked "Any Questions?"

**AN **: Let me know what you think. If I get good feedback and a few ideas on how to continue with the story I will update it shortly


	2. Chapter 2

**AN.** Sorry this is not a chapter but I was hoping some readers would not mind giving me some opinions. I have already complete chapter 2 but was wondering if the reader would prefer if I use all AU characters or brought back some of the original ones.

If you comment thank you in advance and the next chapter will be put up in a day or two at most.


End file.
